


A Solution

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ray Palmer, Genderbending, Multi, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, aka Rae, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Rae needs to get Mick and Nate to stop fighting, lucky for her she knows exactly how to make them work together.





	A Solution

“Go slow,” Mick warned from where his large hands were fitting on Rae’s hips firmly. Rae shook some of her dark hair from her face and gave him a glare as she sank further down on the man’s massive cock. 

“You’re stretching me so wide, oh my god Mick.” Rae cried in pleasure as she cupped her right breast to play with her nipple as her pussy lips parted wide to suck Mick’s thick cock into her. 

“She’s right, damn Mick you’re going to wreck her pretty pussy.” Nate whistled lowly as he stared at where Mick’s cock was disappearing into her body while stroking his own erection. 

“Fuck,” Mick swore as his self-control started to snap as Rae’s tight heat wrapped around his sensitive cock as he finally bottomed out inside of her as she sat in the cradle of his hips gasping for air as she pinched at her own nipples. Mick growled low in his throat as her walls clenched around him as she adjusted to his size inside of her. 

“Distract her.” Mick snapped at Nate as she had started to squirm from her seat on his lap and he had to focus in order not to come right away. 

“With pleasure, come on Rae, open wide.” Nate gripped her hair, turning her head towards where he was holding his cock. 

“Ahhh.” Rae opened her mouth before she gagged around Nate’s cock as the man thrust into her open mouth eagerly. She gripped at Nate’s thighs and started to suck, twirling her tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Keep your mouth open, I’m going to fuck your face,” Nate warned as his control broke at the way she was teasingly sucking his cock. She had a tendency to do that whenever she got her mouth on his cock, he had been edged for hours last time he let her take control. 

Rae looked up at him as she relaxed her jaw and shifted her hips a bit making both she and Mick moan at the way his cock shifted inside of her. Mick’s grip on her hips tightened as he watched as Nate used his grip on her hair to yank her head forward to swallow down his cock. Rae moaned at the rougher treatment she never really got from Nate and took each thrust he gave into her mouth even as his balls slapped against her chin. She sucked and swallowed his cock but other than that she let him use her mouth, her cunt throbbing around Mick’s cock, as she got turned on further by the rough treatment.

Mick rubbed her clit and made her groan around Nate’s cock before he planted his feet and started thrusting up into her. She gasped as she started to bounce up and down on his shaft, her cunt clinging to him desperately and he watched entranced at the sight of his cock sliding out of her before she took him back into her willing hole. 

Rae was rocked roughly between the two men, Nate using her mouth as harshly as he pleased and she could feel him throbbing in her mouth and she sucked harder knowing he was getting close as she held onto his thighs. Mick was bouncing her up and down just with his strength, making his cock slide in and out of her, each drag of his cock against her insides made her get wetter and having heat build up in her stomach. 

“Fuck,” Nate swore under his breath as he yanked Rae’s mouth off of his cock and quickly fisted his aching erection and with a cry and a jerk of his hips he was coming. Rae closed her eyes as ropes of Nate’s cum painted her face and neck. She slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips clean of his cum as he looked down at her with his cock flaccid in his hand as his chest heaved as he shuddered through the after-effects of his orgasm. 

“You look pretty with my cum on your face,” Nate commented with a lazy smile as he dropped to his butt on the bed next to them and she smiled at him before it was wiped off her face when Mick gave a hard thrust up into her. 

“Oh!” Rae used her hands for balance on Mick’s chest as she started to work her own hips, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She clenched down around Mick’s length and started riding him actively, working her hole around his cock that felt like he was splitting her open and she loved every moment of it. 

“Just like that, I love seeing you bounce up and down on my cock.” Mick reached up and cupped her bouncing breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples between his fingers. 

“Oh my god, yes Mick!” Rae cried out as she moved her hips faster, her body engulfed in the heat that had built up in her stomach. The addition of him pinching her sensitive nipples and the moment Nate rubbed against her clit white exploded over her vision as she squirted around Mick’s cock, soaking his thighs as he moved her with his hands that slid down to her hips. Mick twisted them around so she was laid out on her back and legs hanging limply over his shoulders as he pounded into her sensitive, sloppy cunt. She cried out as her body trembled as he reached his own climax, tugging out just in time to cum all over her pussy adding his cum to her own. 

Mick collapsed on top of Rae who grunted but wrapped her legs around him before tugging Nate down to join them, their lips pressed together in a dirty kiss while Mick made himself comfortable against her breasts. Rae laughed as Nate shoved Mick over and they both somehow managed to settle between her legs with their heads resting on her chest, she rolled her eyes fondly just glad she had managed to get the two to stop fighting whenever she was around. This was a much more effective way if you asked her and she knew she would be sore as hell tomorrow but oh it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr
> 
> https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
